The present invention relates to apparatus for dumping open top vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for dumping open top vehicles that is less complicated than those heretofore provided and which does not require the provision of deep receiving pits for the contents of the car.
Because of the resulting economies, many devices have been devised for tilting or dumping vehicles, such as trucks or railcars which handle bulk materials, such as coal, coke, wood chips, or the like.
Some devices provided heretofore position a vehicle to be dumped inside of a cradle which is then rotated so as to dump the contents of the car to a position beneath it. Such a system requires provision of a deep pit and installation of a conveyor mechanism in the pit and, in general, has a high installation cost. Other devices have been provided for tilting a car to one side, but emptying of a car is slow and generally requires auxiliary apparatus to clear entirely the car of its contents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle dumping apparatus that can be constructed with a minimum of cost.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle dumping apparatus that requires a minimum of excavation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a railcar dumping apparatus that does not require specialized conveying equipment for removing the material dumped from a car.
A further object is to provide an apparatus that can empty an open top car quickly and entirely of its contents.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent here and after.